


End Of The Line

by DaFlameDFZ



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 22:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15738981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFlameDFZ/pseuds/DaFlameDFZ
Summary: Just a one-shot based on a certian Steven Universe episode.





	End Of The Line

Nya was great at building weapons and transportation that they guys had become nearly dependent on her contraptions, and even caused Jay to give up trying to make anything for the team (not that it deterred him from inventing things not for fighting.)

Nya was proud of this.

One day, Nya decided the weapons she was creating we not enough to stop some of the new enemies that Ninjago seemed to have drawn in.

She needed a way to stop them for good.

She needed to make a weapon that would destroy their enemies before they could destroy Ninjago and her team even more.

So, she started to build.

And after a month of building in secrecy, it was finished.

It just needed to be tested out on something.

So, late at night, when she was alerted to a robbery, she made sure none of the other ninja knew about it. She told them it was just a drill.

She then waited for them all to go back to sleep, before heading out to stop the robber, unaware that Kai had followed her.

She arrived at the bank, and quickly got all the civilians out of the way, before she took out her new weapon.

Kai watched in horror as his sister did the one thing that all of them had agreed to not do.

She killed the guy.

Kai ran over to her, horror-struck, and demanded an answer. "Why did you do that?!"

"To protect everyone else, so he wouldn't just rise up again with an even bigger vendetta against us and Ninjago!"

Kai shook his head. "That is not how we agreed to do things - we do not kill Nya!"

Nya glared at her older brother. "Well, maybe that's what needed to change! This weapon can save everyone!" She pointed the bloody weapon at her brother, who backed away a bit.

"Nya, this isn't gong to save everyone! It's going to cause a whole new enemy to want revenge on us! Did you not think about that?"

"Well, how about I just show you how well this is going to work on my own!" Nya yelled.

Kai could hear sirens in the distance, there was not much time left.

"Nya, you can't do that! What would-"

"What would our parents say if they could hear you now Kai?" Nya growled. Kai's eyes widened.

"They were heroes, and they knew what they had to do." Nya snapped, poking Kai with the weapon.

Or at least, that's all she had meant to do.

The weapon had activated again, because the blood covering it has loosened the triggering mechanisms.

And now it wasn't only the dead robber on the ground.


End file.
